Amiable Times (RWBY Lemons)
by Aldo7Aces
Summary: Lemons involving OCs from my story 'Amiable Youth' and the original RWBY cast. OCxOC, OCxOG, OGxOG, any range between. I'll write as I feel but you guys can send requests if you want. Current Chapter: 07- Updated 11/27/2017.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

Songbird Energizer

A/N: Hey everyone! Aldo7Aces here... obviously... hehe... Now that I've reached the point in my main story where there're now lemons, I felt that I could try my hand at writing more. I don't know how frequently I'll be uploading either but we'll see. Umm... hope you guys enjoy it and I hope you'll read more.

Songbirds

Munsell Regent X Weiss Schnee (OCxOG)

It's another practice session with Weiss in one of the soundproof rooms. Everyone's planning to hang out and go to Beacon Bites at the end of the week to enjoy the karaoke. Weiss just wants it to be perfect. And I put up with it because I like the girl a ton. She's beautiful, elegant, and graceful but can still strike hard, sass back, and keep a stern head.

We plan to duet 'Dear Anesthesia' once again, so nothing new, but Weiss is Weiss... so repetition, repetition, repetition. I'm doing a fine job, while Weiss claims to be making little mistakes (that'd probably go unnoticed by anyone.)

Weiss keeps stopping us and makes us start over until eventually I ask, concerned, "Weiss... what's wrong? What's going on?"

She sighs and sits down, complaining about the distraction, "It's this stupid guy I like... he doesn't know how to pick up on me throwing him signs and I don't know how else to tell him how I like him."

I'm surprised. Pretty bold of ANY girl to muster the nerve to confess, but hey, Weiss isn't the norm at all. I ask her, "What's this guy like?"

Weiss starts off, "He's very 'cool' and confident and knows how to treat a girl. He's goofy and knows not to take himself too seriously while the company he keeps are good people."

'Very 'cool'?' It has to be Neptune. I shrug and tell her, "You're Weiss Schnee. You're beautiful, talented, and one of the most capable fighters I've ever met. Neptune would be stupid not to accept a confession."

I must've said something wrong because her face just reads surprise, followed by minor hurt, and lastly, aggressive frustration, "You dolt! I was talking about you!"

That makes me extremely red and stammer over my words, "Oh, um... uh... ah... thank you... I too... I also like you! Sorry I-I-I mean I'm sorry because I didn't say anything earlier and-"

Weiss leaps at me, planting her hands on the sides of my head and presses her lips to mine. I kiss back, my hands on her waist. She breaks the kiss and I ask, "What was that for?"

Weiss tells me with a mischievous giggle and a glint in her eye, "To shut you up, dummy."

Her body is pressed against me and she moves my hands to her rear, "You can relax, Munsell."

Weiss returns her arms to being around my neck and closes her sweet eyes, her pursed lips coming closer to mine, a little more sensual than before. The couch in this room is behind her. I move my hands a little lower and lift her slender frame, her arms tightening around my neck as I press her body tighter against me.

She moans into the kiss as her fingers dance up to my shoulders and remove my jacket. We part the kiss, foreheads pressed together, catching air. I kiss along her neck and her right hand holds the back of my head, her left holding my back as I I take off her jacket/blouse thing, leaving her torso covered by a strapless tube top.

Weiss's hands shimmy their way down to the bottom of my shirt and begin to peel it off. I allow my hands to grope and feel different parts of her waist and back, earning moans and light whimpers from Weiss, giving me the hint to keep going. At one point, Weiss stops me from kissing her neck and pushes me back lightly. She tells me, "Take off our boots."

I take off my boots and socks first and see her sitting on the couch, feet ready. I chuckle as I remove her foot gear, "Guess we never grew out of the pampered life."

She sighs, "No, it's just that I've been stressed out by this week."

I nod, "Same here, but this is our moment to get some release before the next one begins."

Weiss nods and starts to take off her tube top and for once in my life, I get the hint, taking off my pants, ending up in my underwear before she gets finished with her skirt. She motions me over and grabs my to move them to the back of her strapless bra. As I try to remove it, she nibbles on my neck before giving me a full-on hicky.

I'm surprised because it seems totally out of her character to do so, "Whoah, Weiss?"

Weiss covers her bare chest, curling herself in embarrassment, telling me, "I'm sorry!"

I shake my head and she continues, "It's just that the moment was hot, it felt right, and I just..."

I'm not mad, only surprised, "You 'just': what do you mean?"

Weiss shows some uncharacteristic timidness that turns me on, "I just... want to make sure no other girl steals you..."

I take off my trousers and expose my dick to her. Weiss becomes extremely red and turns away before I ask, nonjudgemental, "First time? Y'know... to see a..."

Weiss picks up the trail of thought, "Penis. No. Munsell, I'm rich. I've had time to 'entertain' myself with porn from time to time, as I'm sure you have. It's just different... You're not huge like I've seen, so that's a good thing."

I nod and move my hands to Weiss's, having her stand up. I place my hands on her waist and grab part of her panties with my teeth, teasing her by blowing on the inside of her thighs and pussy's lips. She jitters a little and holds her left hand on the couch while she grits the first knuckle of her right index in her mouth.

Weiss tastes sweet and I move one of my hands to help with pleasuring her. I use my Semblance to stimulate her nerves and her legs start to wobble a little. She moans with her eyes closed and facing the ceiling, "Ah... f-fuck. Munsell... th-that feels so... good... don't s-stop..."

I oblige and keep going, her legs becoming progressively more unstable until eventually, she falls back on the couch, using her hands to pull my head with her and keep me there. Her breathing's rapid and her voice is straining as she's gasping, "Munsell... I'm-I-Im almost... there! I'm... shi-... I'm cumming!"

Her body convulses as she sprays her juices into my mouth. Weiss goes limp with a look of satisfaction. I stand up and undo her hair, letting the silky strands fall onto her back and shoulders. I lay her body down and she's confused, "What are you-?"

I hold a finger to her mouth and shush her, "Don't worry. Just relax."

I slide my right hand between her legs and insert two fingers into her lower lips. I use my left hand to molest her petite mounds, kissing her neck and nibbling her ears. I keep using my Semblance to stimulate her wherever I contact her body. She only whimpers and gasps as I continue to pleasure her until I feel her body stiffen. Her vaginal muscles contract around my right hand's fingers, just a little bit of juice covering them.

She lets out the most angelic intake of breath and moans as her back arches in pleasure. I remove my fingers and Weiss curls into herself, her strained breath noting her satisfaction, telling me, "Amazing..."

Weiss slowly sits up and tells me, "You... sit. It's my turn."

I help her stand and take her spot on the couch and wait. She gets on her knees in front of me and grabs my dick with her right hand around the shaft. She asks, "A-Are you ready?"

I nod, "Of course. Ready when you are."

Weiss begins to slowly pump her hand up and down my dick and Weiss asks, "Is this alright?"

She picks up the pace and I lean back, eyes closed. Weiss stops a little short of me reaching my limit and asks, "Can I- Can I put... put it in my mouth?"

I nod and look at her. That timidness! It just turns me right on once again and raises my limit. She places my cock in her mouth and closes her eyes. She bobs her head up and down and it's a unique sight, this beautiful girl with my dick in her mouth. Weiss places her left hand on my shaft to keep me steady and reaches her right hand between her legs, beginning to masturbate as she continues the fellatio.

I lean back once again and enjoy the warmth of Weiss around my sex. She picks up the pace and I start to buck my hips to the rhythm she's created. I moan and mutter as she gives the blowjob, "Ah... that's pretty good... Weiss. I'm getting... there..."

I can feel my climax approaching and warn Weiss, "Hey... I-I'm gonna cum... at this... rate..."

Weiss remains there as my limit is breached, unloading my cum down her throat, swallowing all of it. I apologize, "Sorry for... not asking if you would be fine with it."

Weiss shakes her head as she covers and wipes her mouth, "You're okay, Munsell. I'm... alright with it."

I can tell by the sound of her voice that she's tired. I use my Semblance to regenerate our energy and libido. I stay seated on the couch as Weiss climbs up to straddle me, her shins on the cushion material, holding herself above my erect penis. Weiss is holding an arm across her breasts and a hand over her petals. I tell her quietly, "Snow Angel, you're perfect. You don't have to hide anything."

She shakes her head, "It's not that... it's... I'm... a virgin..."

I shrug, "Same here. It changes nothing, Weiss. If you're not comfortable, we can always stop and try again some other-"

Weiss cuts me off, "Munsell. I want this. I need this. Please... give it to me"

She gives me pleading eyes and I don't deny her, "Of course, Snowflake... we'll do as much as you want."

Weiss nods and I place my hands on her waist, ready to give myself the capability of helping Weiss. She elevates herself and slowly slides onto my dick, a tight seal being made. I pull/push down on her waist, breaking her hymen. I help her recover and she begins to raise and lower herself on my cock, our breathing becoming heavier.

I play with her petite breasts and neck with my hands, alternating between them and my mouth. Weiss's hair down adds a ragged, wild and lustful nature to her, the way it waterfalls everywhere, covering her back, shoulders, part of her face. She picks up her pace and I buck my hips to match it.

I engage my Semblance to stimulate her and grab my battery carrier draped on the couch, grabbing a battery to increase my output. Weiss exclaims incomprehensibly from the pleasure. Her arms grip my back, nails digging into it as she places her chin on my shoulder, gripping my body with everything she has to keep herself rooted.

Weiss slows down but I speed up, increasing the amperage as I do, sensing that we're both near finishing. It's hard to tell which one of us cums first but I finish inside her and we stay like that together on the couch for a few moments.

Weiss gets up after recovering and I ask, "You finished?"

She responds, "N-No... I'd like... a little more... if that's alright..."

I nod and get up as well. I walk over to Weiss and stand behind her, my hands roaming her body as she gives them a little guidance. I lead her to the side of the couch and bend her forward over the armrest, her legs barely needing to support her body. I align myself with Weiss and penetrate her body once again. She moans at the reentry and I grab her by the wrists.

She looks over her shoulder and the glint in her eyes is mischievous. It turns me on and I pick up the pace, my legs slapping against the backs of hers. Weiss yells out, "Keep going, Munsell!"

I oblige and keep hitting deeper and deeper inside of Weiss, more of her body being hung over the armrest to where her feet aren't even touching the ground anymore and I'm doing all the work, but neither of us is complaining. Weiss screams out, "Thi-This is it! I'm almost th-there! I'm about... to... c-cum!"

I tell her as I keep going, "S-Same here!"

I feel her muscles contract around my dick and that knocks me over the edge. I finish inside her once again and watch Weiss relax. Weiss's eyes are closed and she has a small smile on her face. Her hair is splayed out all around her back and sides and her breathing is gradually slowing down. I sit on the part of the couch that's available and Weiss brings her body to sit in my lap like Yang during our game of truth and dare a few weeks back.

She looks me in the eyes and reaches a hand behind my head and presses her lips to mine, holding my arms around her stomach, "I'd like to do this again."

I nod as I nuzzle her neck and kiss the area, "I would too... but we need to somehow get this clean..."

Weiss makes a movement with her hand and a large glyph forms in the room's center cleaning us and the room. All traces of us having done the deed, liquids, smell, even our gear is folded and set to the side. We get up and get dressed and I stop Weiss before she makes her hair a ponytail, "Could you wear your hair down like that every once in a while? I think it's beautiful like that."

Weiss blushes and puts the hair broach away in her waist pouch. She walks up to me and styles my hair a little before making it stay with a glyph, "And I think that you'd look nice with this style."

I nod and we kiss one final time. Weiss tells me, "You may be fine with this being common knowledge but I don't want anyone to know about this just yet. Is that alright?"

I nod, "Hey, if that's what you want, I'll respect that. Later, Weiss"

We leave the silent room and head our separate ways, minds on what just happened and the next time it'll happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

Give and Take

A/N: Yo. I'm glad to see how many people are picking up this series. Guess you guys like my ideas, so now I can't slack off. So, here's the newest chapter.

Resonance

OC X OG

Munsell X Yang

I wake up with a pulsing headache, at about two in the afternoon. The rest of my team, JNPR, and RWB are all out doing their own things for today, Saturday. So, why am I (and Yang) out of commission? Well... it goes like this.

In Goodwitch's class, Yang and I were pit against each other. I had no weapons in hand so that I could absorb energy from my batteries. As is the standard if I'm regenerating quickly. Yang managed to catch my arms in a square after making me drop the batteries with some kicks. I used the batteries to boost myself, but she managed to catch my arms with her hands. My only option was to make it an arm square, that way she couldn't punch me. So, both of us were full of boosted energy but neither of us could punch. At that moment, we both decided to rear back our heads and headbutt each other.

And now you can guess who won... Nobody wins with a headbutt... I woke up earlier in the morning but my head was still sore. I took to napping a bit more and now I feel a bit better. I'm in just a shirt and shorts and I walk up to the door to the RWBY dorm. I open the door, not even fully registering that it shouldn't do that. The RWBY team's door, as I recall the moment I open the door, had been having trouble with the automated lock. It got stuck in the unlocked position and someone is coming Monday during class to fix it. Resume the current events.

I open the door fully to a Yang in her bed, mid-masturbation under the blankets of her upper bunk, the word, "Munsell" coming out of her lips. We make eye contact when she hears a slight creek in the door and I close the door quickly, my face flush. She exclaims, "MUNSELL, LEARN TO KNOCK!"

This reminds me of an earlier event where I opened the door on her after she just barely finished putting on a shirt when it was open a creak. I reply from my side, "I'm sorry! I was completely out of it!"

She yells to me, "Get in here!"

I open the door once again and come into her team's dorm and she's sitting up in Weiss's bed, eyes seething red. She's in a yellow shirt with her emblem an orange brown shorts, no socks. I shift a little uncomfortably in my spot as she glares at me, my eyes darting around the room. Ruby's bed. Blake's books. Weiss's desk. Anywhere but her eyes.

I tell her weakly, "Sorry..."

She lifts a hand and makes a 'come here' gesture by curling her index finger. I don't look at her at all but she changes that by saying gingerly, "Please look at me, Munsell."

I'm surprised that her eyes are their regular lilac except the look inside of them is pure want. It sends a shiver down my spine, seeing her so vulnerable. Why would she be vulnerable? Yang is an incredible woman in nearly every department. Her puns to me are comedy gold. She has a sweet face and her ass and assets are... quite attractive. Her energy is intoxicating and I've always felt relaxed around her. But right now, I'm uneasy. Her attention to me is burning a hole in my chest and I feel both a harsh cold and intense burning in my core and stomach. She grabs my wrists and tells me, "I'm going to be honest with you, Munsell."

I nod and she proceeds after taking a breath, "I like you. That simple. No bullshitting around it... and I wanted to know if you... were into me..."

I stammer, "Y-You... like me?"

She nods, looking down, "A lot... cutie... What about me? Are you..."

I tell her, a little embarrassed, "I haven't had someone confess to me before..."

Yang asks, desire roaming her voice, "What do you... think about... my confession then...?"

I tell her, "I always thought... you were beyond achieving. Yang, you're glorious. You're a bombshell. At least a third of the guys here gawk at you. Several have tried hitting on you. And I just thought that if I tried anything like them, I'd meet the same kind of rejection..."

Yang lets go of my wrists and hugs me around the shoulders, "Oh, Munsell! I'm sorry if I made you feel like that... I didn't mean... I'm sorry..."

I wrap my arms around her waist and tell her, perfectly fine, "Nah, you're good... I just... wasn't confident enough..."

She tells me, "That makes two of us..."

I'm confused as I feel her hands move up and wrap around my neck, asking, "What do you mean? How were you unconfident? Yang tells me, "I've been... wanting to confess to you... for a while... but I always thought that you... wouldn't say yes. I didn't know if you found me annoying, or just laughed at my stupid jokes to be nice. I... thought you believed I was a pest because of all of my teasing... I thought my actual flirting... came across as a joke..."

I blush violently, because the last part is right. I nod, "Yeah... I only thought it was a joke but only because I thought you were... out of my league."

Yang asks me, "So... what's your answer? We keep dancing around it."

I wrap my arms tighter around her waist. I place my forehead against hers and tell her, "I want... to kiss you so badly right now..."

She tightens her arms around my neck and half-closes her eyes towards my face, "You can... do that... I'm not against it..."

I chuckle and grin lightly before I bring my lips to hers, feeling the sensation of warmth spreading through my body, starting in my chest and gradually moving everywhere else. This is the first time I've felt such energy coursing through my body and I don't want it to stop. I can feel the intensity of her Semblance slowly curling its way around us. I smile into the kiss, "Guess it's more than you expected."

Yang giggles against my mouth, her breath on my lips, "Well... yeah... you're what I've been looking for."

I nod and she lowers her hands down my chest, allowing her fingers to drag salaciously down my torso until she reaches the bottom of my shirt, peeling it up, keeping the kiss going. I do the same with her golden shirt and we split the kiss to remove each other's upper layer, revealing both of our naked chests to each other.

That's right. Both of us have naked torsos now, something I wasn't prepared for. Apparently, Yang didn't feel like having a bra on after her shower last night. I'm staring, mouth slightly agape and Yang leans in, trapping me in her embrace, her breasts pressing against my body, my breath catching. She blushes and giggles, telling me, "I hope you're not too distracted."

I scratch the back of my head, "Yeah... I didn't mean to stare."

Yang reaches her hands to the back of my head and tightens her fingers in hair. She presses her lips to mine, her hands keeping me close. I bring my hands to the top of her shorts and begin to slowly pull them down. Yang reaches down and starts fumbling with my belt to pull off my pants. I kick off my shoes and Y slide her shorts off and she allows my pants to drop to the ground after they reach a sufficient distance down my legs. I peel off my socks with my feet and kick the articles away from me. Yang's only left in some yellow underwear that's a little damp (whether from now or earlier is unknown to me) and she lays her back down on Weiss's bed, her hair splayed out all around her, curling in some parts and seeming like a pool of fiery magma.

I remove my black undergarments and sit down on the bed with her. Yang has her arms bent, hands up to the sides of her head, her right pinky finger slightly in her mouth in her loving grin and gaze up to me. She places a foot up to my chest and traces the toes along my abs, giggling, "I'm glad you work hard."

I nod and grab Yang's foot, massaging it, "Well, I can't let anyone show me up."

I kiss her foot and slowly pull her closer by the limb, my hands steadily climbing up her leg, causing Yang to give out light moans as I sooth the skin, "That's... relaxing, Munsell. How'd you learn to do that?"

I chuckle as I get to her upper thigh, "Because, over time, my Semblance has helped me understand the muscular structure of the human body and helped me to ease even the sorest parts of myself."

She keeps moaning lightly until I stop, my hands placed over the outside of her thighs, aligning herself to me. Yang curls her legs up, her shins against my chest and allows me to pull off her panties. We're now exposed to each other, two horny teenagers, and ready to explore each other's carnal nature for the first time.

Yang sits up and wraps her arms around my neck, her chest pressed to mine, nipples rubbing against the outer portion of my pecs. She brings her lips to mine, latching onto my lower lip as her body slowly grinds into me, my dick rubbing against her sex.

I let out a throaty growl slip out and Yang moans into my mouth, "So... intense."

I chuckle, "Oh, then just let me start using my Semblance."

I reach up to her breasts and start to aggressively fondle them. I charge my hands with energy and Yang's breathe catches, "High- Hahn! Too... rough!"

She changes her grip on me from her arms around my neck and moves them under my armpits, her hands on my upper back. She grips my neck with the crane of hers and stammers, "F-Fuck... and this is... just you... touching my breasts...?"

I nod, "Yeah... now let's kick it up."

She exclaims, her grip becoming tighter, "Wait, 'kick it up'!?"

I wrap my arms around her lower back and her body becomes a little resistant at first but stops shortly. I place my mouth on her neck and kiss the area as I allow my hands to explore her back and curves, trying to find those spots that'll tingle upon normal contact to overload them with stimulation.

I find one and Yang's body tenses up, her legs tightening on the outside of mine, her arms crossing behind my back, her hands gripping my shoulder blades, nails digging in. Her voice is weak but cute as she whimpers before telling me, "C-Cumming..."

She trickles some juices onto my dick and down part of my legs, her body becoming much limper after. The look on her face is of blank ecstasy and I grin lightly. I lay her down on the bed and place a charged hand on her core and can sense her core temperature rising from one of my Semblance's minor abilities. I'm making her body crave more.

I lean my body over hers and lower myself so that our skin is pressed together once more. I move my right hand to her breasts and begin curling and kneading them in my grip. Yang lets out more moans and gasps as I continue my quest to pleasure her. Her eyes are closed tight from the pleasure and I lower my mouth to her breasts, pinching the left one with my right hand, "N-No... stop... m-my nipples... nipples are sensitive..."

I keep going, ignoring her wishes. I want to drive this beautiful girl up the wall. I want her to be overwhelmed by all that I'm giving her. She screams out in pleasure and I feel heat coming emitting from her, the flames in her hair generating, lightly heating me up where they make contact. She opens her eyes and glares at me, the shade of red returning from earlier. I express my self-concern, "Uhm... Yang...?"

She jumps on me and exclaims, "My turn!"

I'm forced to lean back on my elbows as she assumes the dominant position, my phallus in her left hand. Yang guides me up to her breasts as she lowers them and uses her right hand to keep her breasts from spreading. She moves her hands to the sides of her soft, toned breasts and looks up at me.

Yang winks before picking them up and sliding them up and down my dick a few times, telling me, "The face you're making is pretty cute, Munsell."

I let out a moan and she giggles, "Well I'm glad this is working so well."

She wraps my dick with her mouth and the sensation of her maw over my sex makes me tilt my head back as she continues to bob her head up and down my length, moving her breasts around my girth through the use of her hands. I groan and tell her, "I'm- fuck- ready t-to cum, Yang..."

She removes her mouth and grips my dick, fucking with my head with her thumb, enjoying herself as she messes with me, "Good! Then maybe now we're even!"

I shake my head and try to give her my best glare, "No, b-because you sto-stopped me before you came!"

She doesn't care and keeps going. I feel myself reaching my limit, cumming into her hand and onto her face because of how her hold is when I release. She lets out a surprised, "Hah!"

Yang swallows and laps up as much on her body as she can but says in relation to what's on Weiss's sheets, "We're gonna need to replace those."

I nod and grab my battery carrier and rejuvenate my energy. Yang giggles lightly, "You always figure out how to use those things whenever you can."

I nod, "Yeah, well, they're useful multitools."

Now that I'm ready to go again, Yang lays back down and tells me, heavy lust in her voice, "Please... Munsell, give it to me..."

I position her so that her left leg is under me and her right is against my chest, my left arm hugging it to me, my right hand grabbing her right wrist, her left hand holding the wooden frame of Weiss's bed.

I insert myself and Yang closes her eyes, gritting her teeth as I bypass the barrier that is her hymen and she lets out a sharp intake of breath and mutters, "Well, I'm... glad that w-won't happen... again."

I pump my hips back and forth and Yang buries her face in her left arm over Weiss's pillow. She moans and I can see the fingers of both her hands curl and uncurl from the satisfaction. I grin lightly and rotate Yang's body so that both of my legs are between hers, her stomach against the bed and she exclaims as I grab both of her arms, trying to look over her shoulder, "W-Wait! What a-are you doing!?"

I chuckle before telling her, "Getting even."

Her eyes widen at that and she tells me, "You better not, Munsell! I swear when you-"

I cut her off by pulling her arms at the same time as I thrust and she exclaims "Hynah!" before I grab both of her wrists in one hand, the other reaching for a battery.

I whisper to her, "I think I know just how we'll be even."

I begin charging my body while I slowly thrust, earning whimpers and moans from Yang as I continue teasing her, "F-Fuck, Munsell... that's... the s-spot..."

I pick up the pace and keep hitting and scraping that spot of her cavern repeatedly, Yang putting her face into Weiss's pillow, suppressing her screams of pleasure, "Fuck! Ah- Munsell! Munsell! I'm about to cum!"

I ignore her, picking up the pace and amperage to get her there faster. Sure enough, she cries out, eyes close, head turned from the pillow, "I-I'm cumming!"

Her body goes limp but I'm still hard and I tell her, "I'm not finished."

She has a half-lidded gaze and asks me meekly, "W-What...?"

I tell her, "Just relax."

I rejuvenate her body once again and begin to pump her vagina with my cock for another two rounds and am still not satisfied. I help her to sit up and wrap my left arm around her stomach and use my right hand to play with her nipples as I kiss her. I use my left arm to help lift her up and down my dick and she lightly moans into our kiss, her right hand against my cheek, the left holding my left wrist.

When I'm ready to hit my limit, I tell her, "Yang... I-I'm gonna-"

She cuts me off with a kiss and tells me as she interlocks the fingers of her left hand over mine, "St-Stay inside..."

I nod and we resume the lip contact. Another minute in and Yang moans "Hmmnnmmm..." before her vaginal muscles contract extremely around my sex. I moan myself and feel myself hit the tipping edge. I cum into Yang, her body becoming limp and have to support her to keep her from falling forward. We stay like that a few moments more and I ask Yang, "So... are you fine? 'Cause we gotta switch out Weiss's sheets before the rest of your team gets back..."

She looks at me and her eyes are burning red, "Oh, don't worry about them... they'll be back in at least five hours. We have enough time to not get caught..."

Yang's face is very impish and she twists her body and tackles me down once more...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

 **(Im)Patience is Key**

 **A/N:** Hallo. It be me. Aldo7Aces. I'm glad to see EVEN MORE people picking this series up. So in my other story, 'Amiable Youth', Munsell's lost an arm but gets it replaced. I may write some chapters involving the replacement arm and others where he still has the original. Just depends on what I need or what I want to write. A thank you to MizoreShirayukiFan for the request.

So, yeah... I won't delay your progress any further.

Arkos

Jaune X Pyrrha (OG X OG)

Most teenagers relieve stress in many ways. Playing video games, playing an instrument, social media, or training. Pyrrha was an individual who didn't do anything _but_ train.

She had been building stress for the past few weeks... no wait... scratch that... ever since day one at Beacon. It's not that she was letting the stress get to her, it's just that she didn't know how else to relieve it. The training environment slowly gets more difficult, making everyone at the school slowly build up the same stress, thus requiring some relief.

Back to what all the other students had that the Invincible Girl didn't (for once): The ability to relieve their stress. Pyrrha was not... well normal per se, so it wasn't her fault, but that meant she had been slowly building a large debt to her mental health that needed to be repaid somehow.

But how? Hmm... how?

Well, she had an idea. In her circle of friends, it wasn't a secret to anyone except Jaune how much she had a crush on him, but no matter her (extremely minor) advances, he still wasn't picking up on it. This, was... frustrating, as one could imagine, thus, making more stress for her. So... how was she going to relieve her stress?

Simple.

Pyrrha was going to seduce Jaune. She reasoned it out. Jaune was so dense that if it failed, he wouldn't judge her any differently. So, nothing to lose, everything to gain. Besides, she'd never failed any other plan that she planned out just as well as this one, and she was the Invincible Girl. Nothing bested her!

She deemed it would work.

So... fast forward to what the plan was and it's initiation. First, getting rid of Ren and Nora. Difficult to do if one didn't know how to approach. So, what was she going to do?

Tell Nora that there was a secret sloth fan convention somewhere in town. She just had to find it. That would buy her several hours because of Nora's determination, topped by her infamous ability of becoming sidetracked. Pyrrha felt sorry for Munsell when he was partnered with her one time.

Now, the rest of her plan. Pyrrha was already dressed in black lingerie with red lacing throughout, her hair worn down. She knew it was one of her more attractive features and she hoped that it being down would give her a more approachable feel. Not in the normal way that Jaune approached her as a team mate, rather, the way that he could approach her as a _girl_.

Pyrrha arranged for Terra to adjust the level of electrical flow into the lights of her team's dorm, that way it would create a more romantic tone. Terra wished Pyrrha luck and she as well wished Terra luck with her attempts with Hale.

Now... it was time to get Jaune to return to the dorm. It would be easy to think of any excuse. Jaune would come back for literally anything. It was just a matter of following through with it. Pyrrha just glared at the phony message she had typed for the recipient 'Jaune'. She could feel butterflies just thinking about sending the message.

Pyrrha looked the message once over and it read, "Jaune, could you come do something about the light in our dorm? It's being weird and I don't want us to get blamed for it."

It would've done the job. Too bad she was going to delete it.

Pyrrha went to hold down the backspace but her thumb cramped from how much she had practiced with Milo (one of the items that made her arsenal) yesterday. Her thumb jerked right at that moment to the 'Send' button.

Her mind reeled in sheer agonizing regret. Pyrrha chastised herself, half-yelling, "No! Nohoho! Stupid! Agh, why!?"

She received a reply no later than a minute, "Yeah, sure. I'll be right there. Just finished lunch."

No! No! This wasn't what she wanted! She wanted to just change back into casual clothes and forget the entire matter. Act like it never happened.

'But...' a part of her mind spoke up, 'it _is_ Destiny.'

She was a strong believer in Destiny... and it was a valid point. Now could be her chance! Now, she could express her feelings for Jaune! And... maybe... relieve some stress...

Pyrrha positioned herself on her bed sitting up but leaned back on her elbows, one leg crossed over the other in a seductive pose. She heard the door being opened and felt her heart rise to her throat, beating rapidly.

This was it... She was following through with the plan...

And in walked Jaune... staring... at his Scroll...

He merely walked into the center of the room and gave Pyrrha a quick wave, "Hey Pyr."

He was facing sideways away from Pyrrha and he looked up at the light, "That is weird."

Pyrrha coughed to catch his attention and he immediately became red in the face upon seeing her, "P-Pyrrha!? W-What!? Wh-When did you-!?"

Jaune's heart was now in his throat, threatening to punch out of his vocal cords. He wasn't prepared for what he was looking at. Pyrrha was glorious. The centurion that he always saw dressed in gold and red armor now lay before him in red and black lace. It made his heart stir and it was the first time he was looking at her in a different light. Not as the warrior goddess that he and everyone else praised, but as a beautiful young girl that was full of desire and filling him with it, and just like everything she did, she was doing so effortlessly.

Her green eyes seemed to radiate a piercing energy that was somehow pleading him to give in to his carnal desires.

Her eyes in that moment were the envoys of greed. They stirred up Jaune's thoughts. Why hadn't he done anything yet? Here this beautiful girl was, ready for him just to take her and he was holding himself back. Just... his lack of experience in this field was making him question how to proceed.

Jaune wanted to... to... to do something with Pyrrha. Run his fingers through her hair. Kiss her lips. Feel her body against his. Anything to stop those eyes from boring their way into him like they were now.

Pyrrha rose from her position on the bed and sauntered scantily up to Jaune. They could both feel Jaune's eyes following the way her body curves moved. In a few seconds, she was on him. He was suddenly subconscious of his clothes creating a boundary between them. He went to hang out with Munsell and Ruby at the library so he was wearing casual clothes. A white 'The Achieve' shirt with green text covered by a black, short-sleeved button-up shirt, dark blue jeans, and his normal sneakers.

A red blush was clear across both of their faces. Pyrrha from actually being this bold and Jaune from his lack of knowledge on what was going to happen and to what extent.

Pyrrha had Jaune perplexed. She pressed her body against his, her generous bust tight in the elegant work of black lace, the accents of red throughout drawing particular attention to the way she curved. Pyrrha's arms found their way around Jaune's neck and torso under his shirt and she gazed into his eyes.

He was charmed. He felt his chest burst with the feeling of want, his arms wrapping around her back. They were silent, moving slowly but with a purpose. Pyrrha brought her lips to Jaune's and she met little resistance. Actually... cooperation. He never felt such trembling within himself. It was now that he knew what it was causing it.

His love for Pyrrha. He always suppressed it subconsciously, but it was only because he felt insignificant compared to her. He never felt like he was someone to admire, but now that Pyrrha's feelings were out in the open he was going to express his. Jaune broke the kiss and spoke to Pyrrha, "Pyr... I... I love you."

The look on her face is one of surprise but she broke it by bringing her hands in front of her mouth, eyes closed and giggling. Jaune felt embarrassed and turned to the side, asking, "W-What...? D-Did I say something wrong?"

Pyrrha wiped her eyes from the humor, "No, Jaune. I just thought I was going to have to say it first..."

Jaune lifted Pyrrha's face by her chin with his right hand and resumed the kiss, catching her off-guard, this time the quivering feeling was hers to enjoy. She moved her hands up to the shirt and opened it up more to slide the sleeves off of his arms. Jaune just resumed with caressing her body with his hands, creating butterflies along her skin from how he was adding more emphasis to the contact her skin was making with her lingerie.

Her hands danced down his torso, feeling every part of their musculature before his hands followed hers and helped to remove his "The Achieve" shirt.

It was quickly discarded and cast to the side. He unbuttoned the sleeves that were attached to the blouse she was wearing and helped to slide them off of her arms. Jaune's tender care made Pyrrha blush and she kissed his shoulder as he did. He lifted Pyrrha in his arms bridal style and she let out an exclamation and a giggle, "What are you doing Jaune!?"

He chuckled, confidently (something that she always admired and rarely ever saw), "I'm moving us."

Jaune lied Pyrrha down on her bed and she giggled happily. She was lovedrunk and enjoying every moment of it. The way her chest was tight, breathing was heavier, and her stomach had butterflies. She enjoyed it. It was far better than any sort of sensation she had ever felt during even her most exhilarating fights. His hands found their way down to her thighs and he gave them a nice squeeze, earning a stronger burst of laughter from his partner. He undid the buttons for her stockings before sliding them off of her legs and tossing them aside like the sleeves earlier.

Pyrrha nibbled on his ear and he wriggled off his pants, ready to reach the next level. He slid off his undergarments with his pants and was the first of the two that was fully naked. They were advancing faster than Pyrrha had anticipated, but she didn't mind. It only filled her with more want and anticipation. He kissed her along the jawline and she held his face in front of hers, pressing her lips to his once again. His hands tugged the piece protecting her maidenhood and she moaned into the kiss. Her tongue asked his mouth for permission to enter and admission was granted nigh immediately.

Pyrrha was already a little wet down there by now and Jaune had noticed. He aligned himself with her lower lips and asked her, "Pyrrha... are you...?"

She nodded, hands over her breasts, "Yes, Jaune... I want you. I've always wanted you."

Her words made his face become even redder than before. He nodded and slowly sheathed himself. Her sex was comfortable around him, being a little loose from all of the physical strain she was always exposed to. Minor tears formed from the pain of having her hymen broken and Jaune stopped moving, allowing her to get comfortable and adjusted.

Pyrrha opened her eyes to him and nodded for him to continue. Jaune began moving his hips and didn't know where he was allowed to put his hands, so he moved them to her waist for some extra strength and stability. The answer to that thought, however, was answered when she moved his hands up to her breasts, undoing the cups of the lingerie that were restricting her. Jaune fondled with her nipples and she pulled him into her, feeling his body against hers, Pyrrha's hands roaming his body, finding spots along his sides and back that made his breath catch.

Jaune played with her breasts as he kept thrusting until he began hitting a good spot, Pyrrha gripping him close to her, pressing his mouth to her neck, grinding her hips against his, her back arching, driving him harder and deeper into the same spot.

Pyrrha felt incredible around Jaune at this pace and his technique was also extremely satisfying for her. They both felt jitters and wonder at the other's touch, the both of them losing their minds from how intense it felt.

They were reaching their limits and Jaune exclaimed, "I'm... I'm almost there... Pyrrha!"

She couldn't compose a sentence. She could only stammer half words that were still incomprehensible. Her mind went blank from each time... he hit that... spot just... right...

Pyrrha's walls clenched down on Jaune's dick, her climax causing her body to rapidly try to milk out his. Jaune could only go for a few more pumps before the backs of Pyrrha's legs wrapped around his, holding him in place.

When he finished, Jaune laid down with Pyrrha, a hand on his stomach, the other stroking her hair. Her eyes were closed and she looked like a goddess in her afterglow.

Jaune was in disbelief of his entire situation. He could barely muster the bravery to ask this girl. This champion. This goddess... no, his goddess, "Pyr... why... am I the one you love? I mean... I'm not that... unique..."

She opened her eyes and looked gingerly at Jaune. She placed his hand on her cheek and curled her fingers around it, telling him, "That. That's why Jaune. Because you are unique. You're strong and kind and care about everyone, yet you're still humble."

He nodded comprehension and she spoke up, "You know... Ren and Nora won't be back for a while... The RWBY and RGNT crews are also out, so there'll be no one to bother us for a while at all."

Jaune felt a light smile creep across his face. he liked the prospect of being able to enjoy his partner's company for a little longer. He blushed at the prospect, "So... what do you want to do?"

Pyrrha's face became as red as her hair as she became extremely embarrassed in asking, "What about... sixty-nining?"

Jaune's face became as flush as hers and he nodded, "Ye-Yeah! I'm fi-fine with that!"

Pyrrha slowly moved herself (partially out of lack of experience on how to approach and partially out of the initial embarrassment coming from the situation) and positioned her body above Jaune's. She rested herself atop his body, her breasts against the area directly above his dick and lower body raised so that he may pleasure her. Jaune placed his hands on the outsides of her thighs and established a good grip while Pyrrha steadied his dick in her hands.

Pyrrha was the first to touch her lips to her partner, causing Jaune to gasp from the sudden warmth of her mouth around his head. She licked around it a little and it was enjoyable and he raised his mouth to her lower lips, her body jolting from the sudden contact. She began running her hand up and down along his shaft as she moved her head up and down.

Pyrrha moaned from the stimulation he was creating and the extra feeling of the vibrations from her moans made him quiver just a little bit. Jaune experimented several methods.

Random licking, patterns, letters. As he experimented, Pyrrha did as well. Different angles, depths, rates of which she was sucking him. She began swirling her tongue around it as well. Jaune felt his hips bucking with her head bobbing pace. He put his tongue within her folds and moved a hand down to Pyrrha's nub.

They were both approaching their end. Pyrrha felt her mind going blank and her pace was slowing down. Jaune's bucking picked up to compensate and he drove his tongue deeper into her cavern and he could feel her muscles and tissues slowly tightening and coiling around his tongue.

Pyrrha fought to regain her focus and began to keep up with his pace. He stopped and told her, "I-I'm gonna- cum!"

Pyrrha gave a comfirmation with just a sort of muffled 'Mhmm!' and several moments later, Jaune was the first to cum. Pyrrha swallowed it down and he found another spot and began overwhelming it with stimulation, causing Pyrrha to orgasm and climax into his mouth.

After they were both finished, they laid there, quiet, breathing heavily, their thoughts racing.

Jaune asked Pyrrha, "Hey... are you good?"

She didn't reply. Pyrrha had fallen asleep. Her mind was so clear from all of the stress that she entered a new level of relaxation she had never experienced. There was still one thing that was on her mind before so, however, and that was how she was glad Destiny had affected her day to turn up like this.

As for Jaune... he was now hoping she would wake up so that they could fix everything before anyone would turn up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hanging Out**

Full of Energy

Munsell Regent X Neon Katt (OC X OG)

 **A/N:** So, we're at it again with another chapter of 'Amiable Times'. Wanted to do one where Munsell has his new arm paired with a character not involved in too many of these kinds of fanfics, so I hope you guys enjoy.-

-I'm headed to the library once again to hang out with Neon, a visitor from Atlas who's competing in the competition. The visitors from the other kingdoms have been scheduled to attend our classes so as not to miss on class time whilst waiting for the Vytal Festival Tournament. Neon, a faunus, has been placed in my class with Torn along with a few others. The day after they arrived, Torn made everyone associate with the visitors and learn about them. I spoke to Neon first, who was in her Atlas uniform, her hair down to fit Beacon's dress code. Her hair was a unique auburn with some turquoise colored highlights a little above her forehead and she caught my attention.

We spoke about a lot and I joked a bit with her and her laugh was full of life. I couldn't get enough. When Torn wanted us to change partners, I reluctantly got up to leave but she stopped me, her hand grabbing my mechanical one. I turned and saw that her tail had also gone to do so, but she stopped it, making it shift awkwardly. We both blushed violently and she looked away, "I don't think he'd notice if we didn't change partners anyways..."

I turned my attention to Torn who was busy looking through a binder, reviewing its contents. I nodded and sat back down with my partner, our ready to move past the initial embarrassment in that moment.

We've been meeting up in the library for the past few days, except today is a little bit different... I asked her out on a date yesterday and told her to meet me in the library. I'm wearing a black button-up shirt with the sleeves down, my left arm concealed a lot. I'm wearing a yellowish-tan shirt underneath it with black pants and a tan belt, a battery pack on my right side, looped through by the belt.

I check my phone and I'm seven minutes early. I look around and hear her call out, "Hey, Munsell! Over here!"

Neon's further down inside the library and I blush deeply upon seeing her. She's wearing a bright orange shirt under a dark brown leather jacket with turquoise accents. She has some orange shorts and black thigh-high socks of some sort and turquoise shoes with wheels in the heels and orange shin guards and elbow pads.

Neon rolls up to me and compliments my outfit, "That's some electric gear you got, Munsell."

I chuckle, remembering our punny conversations with each other. I tell her, "And yours is pretty rockin'."

She giggles at that and comes up to my side, wrapping her left arm around my right and asks, "Where to?"

I shrug after blushing violently, "Umm... I was thinking about watching a movie and then heading to one of the clubs in town. Just a place to dance and relax."

She giggles, "You dance?"

I laugh as I lead the way to the bulkheads, "Pretty well actually... and improving!"

We board one of the ships sit down on a seat, Neon's arm still wrapped around mine. We sit quietly for a little bit and she asks me, a little bit more serious than any time we've talked so far, "Munsell... I've been wondering... how'd you lose your arm?"

I chuckle and scratch my cheek with my right hand and tell her, "I was... protecting Nadeshiko's little sister and... my Semblance protected her when she took a hit. This was the cost."

Neon looks off to the side and asks, "Do you ever... regret it...?"

I chuckle, "Uh... yeah... at first... I did. It took a little while to get completely used to and adjusted to this model. I accepted what happened to me and moved on. Everyone gave me so much support, so I didn't want them to feel like they failed me or that I failed them."

Neon comments after I finish, turning back to me, "That's very brave."

I nod, "Yeah... thanks... Well! Let's not focus on that! How about you? How did you think about your fighting style? It's so different and I love it."

She nods and tells me until we reach the city.-

-We step off of the ship and I lead the way to the theater, asking Neon, "What do we want to watch?"

Neon thinks for a moment, "Uhm... that one."

It's an action film that's been well-awaited and I'm surprised, "I thought you woulda been a fan of something else like those popular comedy movies."

Neon shakes her head, "No. I like stuff with a little more meaning."

I chuckle, "Like music?"

She exclaims, "Exactly!"

I ask her after we buy the tickets, "What kind of snacks you want? That way you can get us seats and I can get them for us."

She thinks, "Uh... just get some popcorn and a slushee. Blueberry flavor."

I nod and Neon leaves me be to get the snacks. I find her in the theater and down with her. Throughout the movie, she has her arms wrapped around my right and her head leaned against my shoulder, my Semblance helping me sense how her body's feeling.

Just... being able to feel how Neon is breathing, how her heart is pumping. Her brainwaves. She's really enjoying herself and my company. She has an internal struggle about whether or not to also wrap her tail around my arm. I chuckle and tell her, "You can use your tail too. I wouldn't mind."

Neon blushes violently and asks, "How'd you know that!?"

I chuckle at how cute she is and tell her, "Just one of the many little things my Semblance lets me do. I'll tell you more about it later. So are you going to?"

Her blush lowers in intensity and Neon slowly brings her tail up to my arm and it also wraps around my arm. It's not tight, but comfortable. I blush a little at that because it's a more personal gesture for Neon but we settle down for the rest of the movie.-

-We enjoy the last of the movie and I lead the way to the club 'A Trace of Phosphorus' and we enter. There're flashing lights and booming music all around and there's some smoke around from the smoking areas and drinking at the bar. Neon gets excited, quickly taking my left hand in hers and leads the way to the dance floor, quickly throwing us into the rhythm. She does spinning moves and smooth transitions with the help of the wheels in her heels while I'm just plain.

Neon chuckles, "Can you do the 'Robot'?"

I let out a laugh, "Funny! Smart girl... Watch this..."

I roll up my left sleeve and let my left arm hang at a ninety degree angle. I adjust my body and keep it at the same 'L' shape and smack it with my right hand and let it swing a little. I stand straight and have my left arm in the same position. I 'crank' my right arm and let my left arm slowly progress from pointing down at the ground to pointing at the ceiling. I make a pumping gesture like trying to get a trucker to honk their horn. I point with my right hand at my torso toward my still-raised left hand and it's spinning, my palm emitter glowing with just a little bit of energy being projected through it making it glow.

Neon giggles and I stop and try to roll my sleeve up but Neon moves toward me and stops me, "No... don't. It bothers me."

I'm confused, " _You're_ uncomfortable?"

Neon nods, "I know what it's like, Munsell."

I can't help but laugh, a little... admittedly... hurt. It's still a sensitive topic for me, my arm, "How would you know... what it's like, Neon?"

Neon gets closer to me, near face-to-face, "The tail, Munsell!"

She's a little red in the face and moves away from the dance floor, heading for an empty booth and I can't help but feel like an ass. I turn around to follow Neon and tell her, "Neon... I'm sorry... I didn't mean it... like that..."

She's quiet, "I... know... You're not that type of person... It's just that... seeing you try to hide it, to try to normalize it... it's like you don't enjoy who you are. It's a part of you and I know it hurts... to try to hide it... because I grew up like that for a time. I just don't like seeing you hurt yourself because I know how it feels."

I nod and sit closer to Neon, leaning in towards her. I tell her, grabbing her hand, "I'm sorry... Neon... It's just... I'm new to this thing. I'm just... not as killer about it as you are..."

Neon pulls her hand lightly away from me, "I don't know how to feel about that..."

There's a slow song playing in the background and I grab her other hand, "How about I show you how I feel about you..."

Before she can interject, I press my lips to hers and can sense her core temperature rise. Neon's heart tightens in her chest and her brain goes into an overload of emotion before settling into the kiss. She guides my hands to her waist while hers come up to my cheeks, holding me there. Her tail wraps around my right arm and we keep the kiss going until Neon parts the kiss.

Neon stands up, my arm still in her grip and she leads me back to the dance floor. She places my hands on her waist while hers sit up on my shoulders. She wraps her tail around my back and it lightly pushes me closer to her. She lightly plants a few kisses on my neck and cheek and gives my ear a little nibble.-

-We continued dancing, ate dinner there, and it was too late in the night to go back to Beacon, so I rented a nice hotel room.

Neon takes off her shoes, jacket, and padding and tosses them aside. She walks up to me and tells me when she wraps her arms around my shoulders for the umpteenth time tonight, "Thanks for the lovely night, Munsell. I enjoyed it. You didn't have to pay for everything..."

I blush a little and tell her, "Well... you're worth it to me."

Neon blushes, "You wouldn't want to be with... a human girl?"

I shake my head and tell her, "Not unless you mind cyborgs..."

Neon giggles and tells me, "It doesn't bother me, I still love you-"

Neon's face goes red before she can prevent the damage. She looks down into my chest, practically trembling, eyes shut. I chuckle and tell her, "I love you too."

I feel my heart tighten in my chest and lift her awestricken face to mine. Her fantastic emerald eyes. They're glowing with wonder and I blush at how cute she is. I just close my eyes and press my lips to hers. I feel her body stiffen for a moment but she melts into it. She guides my hands down to the back of her thighs and I lift her up, bringing her to the bed and place her down, asking, "Are you sure?"

She sits up and begins to take off my button-up shirt with her hands and starts lifting the shirt under it with her tail, "I've never been more sure about anything."

I lift up her shirt and expose a fur black bra underneath that has dark orange stripes, like the inverse of a tiger with a paw print pattern space missing between the breasts. I blush violently and she giggles, "I was hoping tonight would go this far..."

She undoes my belt as I pull down her shorts, grabbing the socks with them, revealing her furry black underwear underneath with the same dark orange stripes along it. I'm very red in the face and Neon is as well. She tells me as she turns her face, "D-Don't stare... s-s-so much..."

I'm silent and she rubs her tail along my torso, the area of my somewhat formed abs. I kiss her neck after charging my body, my hands running along her waist and she lets out a sharp 'Nyah!' sound, covering her mouth with both of her hands. I chuckle and tell her, "Purr for me, Kitten."

I slide my right hand between her breasts and pull it back, stretching the material, forcing her breasts tighter as I slowly curl and uncurl my fingers in the gap between and along her breasts, sending trickles through her chest, her breathing and heart rate increasing. I kiss her along the neck still and run my left hand's palm emitter along her body until I slide my hand into her underwear, emitting a steady stream of pure energy into her sex. Neon begins to purr audibly and she groans, "H-Ha! Wha-What are you doing!?"

I nibble her ear, "Teasing you... would you say you're on the verge of cumming?"

Neon remains as quiet as she can, trying to mute and restrain her moans and purrs but I continue, "Well... I can sense what you're body wants... and when you're going to cum. You're pretty close..." I adjust the energy I'm emitting to boost how much she can take before resuming to pleasure her, "which is why I'm going to extend how much fun you're going to have..."

Neon lets out more lustrous gasps and moans, her left hand grabbing my right wrist, the other wrapping around my back. I remove my right hand and move it to the back of her bra, undoing it and pull away the furry garment. I move my mouth down along her body until I begin to tease her nipples with my teeth and tongue. I tell her, "Don't think I forgot about your tail..."

I move my right hand to the base of her lower back and grip her tail in my hand before running my hand up and down its length. Neon's hands jump to the back of my head and clasp it tight while her legs tighten around my left hand. She begins to cum when I increase the rate at which my hands are moving and my mouth is working. I remove her panties as I move my left hand away and gaze at her graceful naked body before me. I remove my trousers while she breathes steadily, trying to recover and place my dick at the lips of her maidenhood.

I tell Neon, "Now that I have you relaxed... it should feel much more incredible."

I slowly slide myself in and she digs her nails into my back, my hands on her waist. Neon is now mine and I am now hers. I ask, "Are you alright?"

Neon nods and wraps her tail around my right wrist and the part of my phallus that isn't within her. It tightens around me and she grins at me weakly, "Feel good?"

I melt at the stare she's giving me and charge my hands with energy, her body tensing from the pleasure. Neon places her hands along the sides of my face and pulls me in for a kiss. I begin to grind my hips, earning moans from both of us. Neon's tongue begs permission for my lips to part and I oblige, my tongue entering her mouth and dominating hers as I fuel all parts of my body with energy, everywhere that she's touching me becoming charged with pleasure.

Neon pumps my dick with her tail as she meets the bucking of my hips with her own, breaking the kiss so she can wrap her arms around my back, "This is making... me... go crazy!"

She pulls me in tighter and her purring is much more pronounced than before and she bites down on my neck, sucking as her hands grip my back tightly. Her legs wrap around my lower back and I can sense her toes curling, back arching, exclaiming, "I'm... cumming!"

Her folds tighten around my dick and her tail clenches around me, pushing me close to the edge very quickly. I grip her waist tightly and begin to drive myself into her hard and fast, generating slapping noises of skin on skin contact, increasing the amount of pleasure-generating energy I'm emitting, extending her climax.

A few more pumps later and the fact that Neon won't let me go gives me no other option but to cum inside of her. I lie down with her, still inserted within her sex, her tail still holding me, but not as securely as before. She releases me so that her tail can grab her barely-within-range jacket and she reaches into it and pulls out some sort of collar with a bell and another collar with a charging battery image carved into a metal plate on it. She's blushing a deep shade of red and I decide to change my approach to make her more comfortable, "I like the one with the battery design."

Neon is still quiet and I peck her cheek, "Come on... rocker girl... you're usually more verbal than this. What's up?"

She asks, staring down at my chest, "C-Can... I... put it on you...?"

I nod and Neon is still hesitant, "Cl-Close your eyes, Munsell..."

I lightly smile and close my eyes, "Sure thing, Kitten."

She tells me as she puts the collar around my neck, "If you're going to call me 'Kitten' I get to call you 'Sparky'."

I tell her, "Deal" and she presses her lips to mine.

Neon tells me, "You can open your eyes now..."

She's holding the collar up to me for me to grab and I begin to put it around her neck. She blushes and I push some of the hair out of her face and kiss her forehead. She asks me, "Are you ready for more...?"

I chuckle, "Wai- what?"

Neon blushes, "Well... I am a faunus..."

I charge my left hand with energy that magnetizes the battery case to it. I reload the battery in my arm and recuperate my libido with another battery in my right. I chuckle, "Yeah, I am now."

I feel myself become hard within her sex and she gasps, "Whoah... that's a neat... talent."

Neon adjusts us so that she's now riding me with her back to me. She uses her tail to grab me around the neck, gently bringing me to a sitting position, bringing her tail around my dick once again when she finishes, telling me, "I want to try this position out."

I loop part of her tail in my right wrist and place my hands on her waist, picking her up and lowering her back down to my lap. Neon turns her head towards me and kisses my neck and jawline before locking our lips together, gasping and letting out sharp 'Hah!' and 'Nyah!' sounds, no inhibitions at all. The motion of my wrist sense pleasure through her tail and she guides my left hand down to her pussy, my right to her breasts. I keep her maw occupied with my lips and tongue while I fondle the other parts of her body, emitting energy from every part of my being to stimulate every part of her body that I'm touching. I can feel her muscles coil and uncoil at my touch, the stimulation becoming almost too much for her.

Neon cums after a few moments and she moans into my mouth, her eyes fluttering. I tell her, "I'm not done..."

She gets confused by what I mean and I charge her body up with energy, earning more pronounced purrs from her throat. I expend the rest of my battery to make her cum for several moments rapidly. Neon is no longer able to keep up with the pleasure, her eyes rolled up into her head and her tongue lolled out of her mouth, her tail tightening more than it did last time. I lean my body back and pull her with me, that way my body is supporting hers and keeping her from falling.

I finally cum a few moments later and lay us both down, placing the sheets over us, removing myself from her. Neon recovers some of her mental focus and tells me, "That... felt incredible."

She turns her body to face me and tells me, "I'm glad... we're here all night."

I chuckle, "Why's that?"

She whispers in my ear, "Because... I want walking to feel... weird before we leave..."

I get red in the face and she tells me one final detail, "I've got a leash and... binding rolled up... in my jacket..."

Neon kisses my lips and mounts me once more...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

 **Let Me be Your Hero**

Lancaster

Jaune X Ruby (OG X OG)

 **A/N:** Hey, hey, all. Sorry for the delay, just been a little busy with work and stuff. Things really picked up and I needed my sleep and extra time for work fell to me as well. I really wanted to do a chapter with Munsell in Volume 4 (don't worry if you're reading 'Amiable Youth', I just haven't gotten far enough in his story. Probably about another three chapters before I get to it...) but I haven't gotten there yet in his story. However, I did want to make a Lancaster one at some point and thought this one would be perfect. So, I hope you like it.-

-It had been a few months since the remainder of team JNPR decided to allow the leader of team RWBY to be their head on the way to Mistral. The new team, RNJR, had come along a good way.

NJR felt like it wasn't a good idea to be a three-man team. If something happened to one of them, another person would have to tend to them whilst the other did all of the fighting. One injury meant only one-third of their team would be of use. On the other hand, two ready defenders was better, even making splitting up viable.

Jaune pitched the Mistral trip to Ruby by Scroll and she was stoked by his offer. It started to become boring doing nothing at her home. Her dad basically did everything and while her sister was the only other person to interact with, she practically isolated herself. Ruby was looking for an escape... she just finally had a legitimate means.

The two former Beacon team leaders had been noticing more of each other the more time they spent together. Ruby watched Jaune practice during his shifts of night watch and he never noticed. She missed Pyrrha too and the recording of her only made her feel that Jaune was a sweet, loyal man. His skills improved greatly and he became smarter, acting as the team's tactician.

Jaune too, noticed the changes in his younger partner. She was aggraggressive and headstrong, not unlike Pyrrha but was also much more approachable. She was still so pure, almost as if the Fall never touched her but what did was the gifts of adulthood. Her physique, face, eyes, the way she walked. Everything was different from before.

So, it came time to rest for the night and the team stopped at a cave. Empty. No traces of Grimm. It had two tunnels and two large rocks were nearby to cover both of them. Ruby and Jaune were together in one tunnel while Nora and Ren were together in the other one.

Nora sealed Ruby and Jaune in theirs before closing off hers and Ren's. Ruby and Jaune would've been in pure darkness, had it not been for Jaune's Scroll. He set it up with some rocks to cast good light while it was plugged into Munsell's battery that he'd converted into a portable charger. It was definitely useful. Munsell would have joined them but he said that he was doing something for Nadeshiko's father. He... didn't sound too happy either.

Jaune finished setting their rolls, open and connected side by side to act as a bed before Ruby laid down. She removed the straps and carrier of her weapon, along with her corset and boots, leaving her skirt, leggings and white shirt. Jaune removed his armor... and embarrassing hoodie to reveal himself to be wearing a black muscle shirt underneath. Both their clothes smelt of sweat and action. It had been three days since they'd found a good lake to swim in for a shower and washing clothes, as Ren had some soaps from their last town to use along with a collapsible washboard.

Jaune's muscle shirt exposed just that. His muscle. It was form tight and the sleeves were practically nonexistent and his arms were well-cut, both in definition and minor scarring. All of those forced sparring sessions at Beacon in Goodwitch's class against superior fighters made his body that much more desirable to Ruby. She was a growing young woman and her hormones got her thinking about Jaune once again. She wanted to do something. Before Jaune went to turn off the light, she spoke up, "Glad we're actually going to rest more than normal! And extra! You can't believe how much of a sleep debt I've built up!"

Jaune chuckled lightly. He wasn't tired yet, honestly. He wouldn't mind talking with her for a while. He came over and lay next to her on his roll, "Yeah. Same here. You did great today."

They had fought some Black Hood mantids earlier in the day that were troublesome. Ruby told him, "Well, that's thanks to you! Your plan was great!"

Jaune shrugged. Black Hoods have one arm that they use as ballistic cover while having the other ready to slice. Jaune's plan involved Ruby using Crescent Rose as a hook to yank the arm up by backflipping, leaving them vulnerable to Nora's hammer. It was actually pretty easy. He merely waved it off, "It wasn't that hard to come up with. I just remembered initiation when we fought that Deathstalker."

Jaune had really become more experienced since then. That plan took him a little thought, this one was much quicker to think of. He never ceased to impress Ruby for the past several months. She wanted him.

Jaune also wanted her. She had developed well. Her breasts had grown, her height, everything about her had changed. She had matured a little but still had the same optimistic personality which was something welcome in their surroundings. They were both aware that she met the age of consent regulation of the region by a few months but neither knew if they should make the first move.

Jaune spoke up first and asked Ruby, "Hey... Ruby... You ever... kiss a guy?"

They were both blushing and it only flustered the reaper even more the way his eyes were on her and how close his body was to hers... Her heart fluttered at imagining her lips pressed to his. She knew Pyrrha kissed him so she couldn't turn the tables. She blushed a redder shade when she answered, "No..."

He knew she was embarrassed and told her, "Don't worry... I haven't either."

Ruby burst in laughter immediately and he knew he said the right thing. Jaune followed-up, his arms wrapping around her waist, bringing her closer. He placed his head against the side of hers and _hugged_ Ruby. Not like... a flirty one. A legitimate hug. He told the younger girl, "I want to protect you, Ruby. You don't understand how scared I am of losing you any of these days. I want to be your hero, Ruby."

Her heart welled up in her chest. Ruby felt the same want for him. She hugged back and gradually moved her hands to the sides of Jaune's head, pulling him in her view. She had tears in her eyes and told him, "I... want to protect you... Jaune. I want to hold you to my heart..."

She couldn't fight it. He was too important to her and she knew that she wouldn't have another moment like this to enjoy with him. Ruby closed her eyes and pulled him into a lip-lock with her smaller maw. Jaune closed his eyes as well and returned the kiss, Ruby's hands wandering his toned arms and shoulders, sending shivers up his spine. His tongue prodded her teeth for permission to enter and she allowed him in, Jaune dominating her cavern. His hands wandered down to her skirt and he ceased all action, Ruby still kissing his lips but eventually stopped when she realized he had as well. She asked, "What's up?"

He asked, "Can I... take off your skirt?"

Ruby nodded, "Only... if you let me take off your shirt."

Jaune smiled and pecked her lips before getting to work on her skirt. Ruby was already becoming a little wet and her core was warm. She went straight to peeling off Jaune's shirt, and upon seeing the physique that was covered, she became a flustered shade of red. She ran her left hand's fingers along his abs up to his pecs and looked into his piercing blue eyes when she finished. He smiled at her and she felt her heart stop, only to reset when he kissed her forehead and sat up to bring her skirt past her feet, revealing her dark red, near-black panties before laying back down with her.

She began to remove her shirt and exposed her same-colored bra which held her moderately sized breasts well. Jaune was now as red as she was. He was silent and turned his attention away but Ruby brought it back gently with her right hand, her left bringing his right hand to her left breast, holding him there, "You... can touch my chest. I touched yours."

Jaune nodded but remained silent. She was a flower to him in this moment and he didn't want to treat her any way that would've made her uncomfortable with him. He wanted her to control the pace as she was the younger one and he didn't want to seem selfish or forceful. He moved his hand slowly and Ruby guided his other one to the space between her legs, moving his hand along her lips through the outside of her garment's fabric. This was what prompted Jaune to continue doing this on his own. He felt the wetness of her sex and cupped his hand against her, rubbing the fabric against her maidenhood, earning light gasps as he remembered his right hand was around her breast.

Ruby moved her left arm under her breasts, causing them to plump up a little better for Jaune to massage while her right hand traced a way along his body, enjoying his physique and kissed him deeper than the first time. She groaned, "Jaune, please..."

Jaune knew what she meant. He just didn't believe that this was happening. The look Ruby had in his Scroll's light was a different tone than what Jaune was used to. This light reflected a more lustrous side to Ruby. One of want and desire that made his heart catch in his throat. This girl accepted who Jaune was and wanted him to be the one in her life. He began to undo his pants and removed them with his undergarments, exposing his dick. He blushed a little at the thought of Ruby seeing him completely naked now, but she turned her face away, eyes closed and wiggled her hips for him to remove her panties. Upon finishing, he planted a kiss upon her lower lips and Ruby gasped, not expecting it.

Her eyes lightly opened and she looked down at him admiringly. He continued to pleasure the space between her legs and she exclaimed, "Jaune... keep going... that feels so good..."

Jaune obliged Ruby as her hands kept him down there to satisfy her. She could feel his tongue in her folds and it was something incredible. She released him and allowed him to lift his head up. Jaune kissed up along her stomach, her ribs, the valley between her breasts, her neck, and lastly, her lips, the slightest taste of herself on his mouth. Ruby swapped their positions and moved a hand down to her panties, moving the material so that his dick was caught between her petals and the fabric. She grinded against him and couldn't believe that he was becoming more rigid with her actions. Ruby wanted him inside of her. Jaune's eyes were closed from the feeling of being squeezed between her thighs against her vagina.

She used her hand to guide him and lowered himself onto his dick, Jaune being within her. He groaned from the tightness of her body and Ruby's eyes were shut from the pain of having her hymen broken. Jaune moved the bangs partially covering her shut eyes with his left hand and placed it against her cheek, bringing her face to his to enjoy another kiss. Ruby was melting into it all. She never felt anything like this in her life before and it was driving her up the wall so hard right now. Ruby removed her bra and placed her hands by the sides of her legs as Jaune's hands went to her waist, helping to pump her body up and down his dick faster and harder than her efforts alone.

Jaune was driving himself deep into Ruby by adding the bucking of his hips, her body being overloaded by pleasure. She was arching her back, her breath coming out in short gasps with each time he pumped himself into her. Ruby began to call out his name before her eyes were rolled up and her tongue was lolled out of her mouth. He was hitting the right spot every time he picked her up and slammed into her, her mind being overrun by white ecstasy as she came onto him, her juices flowing on him up Jaune's stomach.

Ruby's cavern had become much tighter than before. If he was having a hard time trying to send himself in her body before, now it was like... her walls didn't want to let go of him. A few pumps later and he was hitting his limit. Jaune came within her and helped the recovering girl to lay down beside him on their unrolled sleeping bags.

Jaune moved his hand down to her underwear and removed it at the same time as he removed himself, being sure to get nothing on it to avoid staining it for Ruby. Ruby regained some of her functioning capacity and reached her hands to the sides of Jaune's head, her fingers in his hair as she pulled him in for another kiss very full of love. She just felt so full of affection for her partner. Jaune was everything she was looking for from day one. He was goofy, sweet, kind, and caring. Ruby wanted to do something when they were in Beacon, but she barely had enough time as it was to worry about romance. Now? She was exposed to him almost every hour of every day for the past few months. Of course she was going to get the opportunity to do something eventually!

Ruby blushed as he asked, "Ruby... are you ready for more?"

She only looked down at his chest and told him, "No..."

He understood if this was enough for her...

...until she said, "but I want you to keep going."

He blushed extremely and told her, "Yeah! Sure!"

Ruby blushed a little at his eagerness but she would be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to him being inside of her again. Jaune adjusted Ruby so that her back was to him and he inserted himself once again into her vagina. She shivered at the feeling of reentry but was glad with the feeling he created in her core. She propped herself up with her forearms, her chest resting on the makeshift bed. Jaune grabbed her by the hips and began to pump in and out of her. Ruby let out heavy breaths with each thrust and felt her nipples drag across the material of the sleeping bags, turning herself on a little bit more and more as he thrust into her each time. Jaune hunched himself over the girl and reached his left hand down to her clit and began to tease it as he wrapped his right around her torso, his arm between her breasts, his hand on her left shoulder.

Jaune brought his lips to her right shoulder and planted kisses that sent butterflies through her. She reached her right hand back and wrapped it around the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. She moaned into his lips and he began to squeeze her breasts that his arm was just between. She exclaimed and gasped as he pleasured her body in its entirety. Her clit, her cavern, her lips, her breast. The tingle of his body against her back made her go up the wall and Jaune kept pumping, the breast he wasn't playing with rubbing their bed.

Ruby cried out, "Oh... Jaune... that's too much! I can't."

Jaune turned her body around and she wrapped her legs around the backs of his as she held onto him tightly, her nipples against his chest. She kissed his ear and told him, "Keep going... Jaune! It's... so... good!"

Jaune could feel her vaginal muscles tighten around him and her nipples against his chest. Their breathing was ragged as their pace increased, Ruby becoming ready for more and wanted to take control a little more this time. She began to gently pushed him with her body and he allowed her, enjoying her initiative and wanted her to enjoy just at much as himself. She kissed his lips as she lay her hands on his chest and along his shoulders, arms, and the form of his abs. Jaune was forced to lean back on his elbows as Ruby kissed his neck, chin, and lips as she rode him, bucking her hips at a rapid pace. He grit his teeth as it was her making him feel incredible this time. He groaned out, "I'm... you're... driving... me so... much!"

She kept her hips grinding and remained quiet, focused on satisfying them both. And then, much to the surprise of Jaune, Ruby began to use her Semblance. Her pace increased, her body's contractions and coiling, even the time between movements was shortened, giving Jaune no room to recover at all, only for his climax to further build and build.

Ruby grabbed the sides of Jaune's head, holding him there for another kiss, the only part of her actions that kept a normal pace and Jaune rooted. He tried pulling his lips away from hers but she was making escape impossible, unable to tell her he would cum. He came into Ruby and he was in an ecstasy while the feeling in Ruby made her quickly follow. Her body was twitching and Jaune helped her to ride the high and eventually helped her down, laying both of their bodies on the temporary bed.

Jaune could hear Ruby's breath gradually returning to normal and he ran a hand through her hair, moving as much hair from her face as he could and she halfway opened her eyes, looking at him lovingly, the sight of her silver eyes making Jaune's heart and breath catch before continuing. Ruby blushed under his blue-eyed gaze and closed hers before gingerly pecking his lips. She lowered her forehead to the bottom of his neck, kissing his chest, her hands around his neck. She whispered, "I love you Jaune." She then blushed out of the cheezy thing she said next, "I want you to be my knight... my hero."

Jaune wrapped his arms around her before he kissed the top of her head, becoming red himself when he told her his cliché line, "And I love you, my sweet rose."

She giggled for the last time that night before telling him, "We are _so_ awkward..."

They slept through the night in each other's embrace, Jaune's Scroll acting as a nightlight.


	6. Chapter 06

**Chapter 06**

 **Beneath This Shell... I Am Broken**

Jaded

Mercury X Emerald (OG X OG)

 **A/N:** So, my mind flashed this pairing in my head... and I have been writing it for a while and had the hardest time to figure out how to write it. But then it just came to me and I had to get it done. Probably the most blatent smutty one I've done... So, I hope you enjoy this pairing.-

-Mercury woke up in nothing but his shorts in his bed at the sanctum where he and his other associates resided. It was Salem's home but each of them had their own quarters. The whole place had a glum aura around it.

It didn't help him sleep.

It didn't help him that he kept seeing the flashes of the people he recorded the night before.

It didn't help him that he had a guilty conscience.

It didn't help... that he didn't have anyone there to help him.

He always put up the front of a jerk and a jokester, but that was only protect himself. He didn't want to seem weak. He didn't think Emerald was going to come comfort him. Why would she? He was always being an ass to her. He didn't act like any of what they were doing bothered him. But he noticed that it bothered her.

And he didn't help her with how she felt about it... especially after what happened on the top of the tower. Cinder has been out cold since then and it only made Emerald worse. But he still didn't comfort her.

He sobbed a little and wiped away a few tears and cursed himself, "Why!? Why... didn't you... reassure her!?"

The gray-haired jerk swore at himself quietly as he wiped away more tears until he heard a knock at the door.

Mercury stopped his crying and spoke loudly, "What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

It was Emerald. He responded, "No! You woke me up!"

Mercury lied. He didn't want Emerald to see him like this. Actually... he never wanted her... to see him like this at all.

She told him, her voice sounding like she had been crying, "Please... Merc... I... I can't... be alone... right now..."

He sighed after making sure he didn't have a trace of his misery, "Sure... whatever..."

The green-haired accomplice opened the doors into his chamber, dressed in a green nightgown with dark red undergarments underneath the mostly-clear material. It caught his attention, but what caught it more was her eyes. They practically glowed red from how much she must've been crying earlier. Emerald even had a random sniffle here and there. She climbed into the bed with him and just sat there... quiet.

It felt awkward.

They weren't arguing. They weren't bickering. There was nothing. It's almost as if both of them were sitting next to a total stranger that they'd never met before. Now he felt bad for yelling at her now that he could sense her warmth next to him. The genuine hurt. The feeling of actual worry permeating from her. The steely punk wanted so badly to take it from her. He wished he never treated Emerald poorly. From the moment they first met. From the moment those red eyes pierced him.

Emerald snapped him out of it by whispering something he couldn't hear. He grunted out, keeping up his façade, "Speak up."

She whispered again, barely loud enough to hear, "Can you hold me?"

Mercury's heart was racing. She didn't mean that. She... Emerald was only being dumb. She knew he'd never do that... right? He made a 'Tch' sound and was about to say something he would've regretted... but Emerald stopped him. She turned to him, her eyes full of tears, the moon in the skylight caught in those orbs, making them mystifying as she yelled at him, "MERCURY DON'T FUCK WITH ME! I NEED SOMEONE TO HOLD ME TOGETHER RIGHT NOW! I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO FALL APART!"

Emerald held her hands to her eyes and began to wipe them, whimpering, sobbing, crying, "I'm... sorry... Mercury... for doing this... for being weak. I guess... I just can't be strong... like you and Cinder..."

Mercury thought internally that what she was doing now was rather strong. She wasn't lying to herself. She wasn't trying to be anything she wasn't, like Cinder or himself. Cinder was power-obsessed, but she wasn't deserving of her power... the one thing she pretended to do yet was able to fool everyone, including herself. Mercury... was a dick... by acting like one. He slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller girl as she cried... until she stopped.

The kick-boxing aggressionist told the red-eyed illusionist, "I'm not... strong."

He lifted her chin with his left hand and wiped away her tears and she asked him, "What... do you mean...?"

Mercury told her, letting his truer, softer side show, "It takes a strong person... to wear their scars... instead of trying to prevent them..."

She was confused and asked him, "What do you mean?"

Mercury told her, "I was only trying to be strong... by acting strong... And Cinder... she stole her strength... You're the only strong person I know..."

They both felt their hearts beating in their chests. Mercury wondered if... if he should tell her how he felt.

Emerald wondered if he was... going to tell her... something she wished he would've said years back versus how he always acted back then.

He didn't tell her.

Mercury pressed his lips to hers and she was surprised.

She didn't fight it. She accepted him. They both needed each other.

They were both... tired. Of fighting how they felt for so long. Emerald undid her nightgown and grinded her crotch against Mercury's and he was rapidly becoming aroused and hard. He wanted just as much as her, but she was in full control of him.

Just... the way she was moving... He groaned internally.

Emerald was on top of him and she was the one initiating it. He accommodated what she wanted, his hands on her ass, squeezing lightly.

She removed his shirt and ran her hands along his physique, kissing and biting along his neck, ears, and lower jaw. She told him, "Merc... I want you so much right now."

Mercury knew Emerald wasn't messing with him. She never used his nickname unless it was extremely private or serious. And this moment was both...

He nodded and slid his hands up to the back of her bra and exposed her moderately sized breasts. He hooked his thumbs into her underwear and only pulled down the sides a little, not even revealing her crotch. She knew he was teasing her and punched him in the chest, "Don't push it..."

He chuckled and pulled it down the rest of the way. Emerald helped him to remove his shorts and underwear. They were both blushing and Mercury tried to say something, "So... here-"

Emerald was not going to allow him to say anything, "I swear by Dust... Mercury... If you say anything stupid... we will not do anything at all."

He immediately kept his mouth closed and then opened it again, "Alright... well then... Do you want me to... put it in?"

They both became a super red blush and Emerald nodded. Emerald raised herself for Mercury to align himself. He helped to lower her slowly and was inside of her, Emerald's warmth making him feel good.

The feeling Emerald had from being filled was amazing and she began to move, creating sparks of pleasure for both of them. Emerald was mainly leading it.

She held Mercury to her chest and he began to nibble, kiss, and suck on the area as his hands kept massaging her ass. They were both enjoying the others' carnal nature. Emerald's hands roamed his physique at their leisure and she hooked her legs around his as she lifted her body up and down, riding without restraint, seeking much-needed satisfaction. Mercury thought that this was a rather aggressive side to Emerald and asked, "Damn... Are... Are you alright... Emerald? Isn't this is a bit much?"

Emerald stopped moving for a moment and apologized, "Sorry... I didn't mean to get... carried away..."

Mercury chuckled, "Don't worry. I just want to enjoy it as much as you do... it just makes me... glad to see you like this."

Emerald blushed and told him, "I'm sorry I got selfish."

Mercury just grabbed her by the sides and said, "I don't care. I'll get even."

He drove himself deep within her and sent a wave of ecstasy through Emerald. She, however, did not let out a moan of pleasure. She growled, "You little-!" and pulled back her fist.

Mercury caught it and pulled Emerald into him for another kiss that she gave into. She told him, "You're so hard to work with sometimes..."

He only chuckled, "Guess that means I must be easy to work with sometimes...?"

Emerald sighed pressed her forehead against Mercury's, "Yeah... guess it does."

Emerald felt his dick harden just a little within her and asked, "You ready to continue?"

He nodded and she told him, "Then... make me go crazy."

Mercury gulped at what he percieved was a glint in her eyes but he did not back down. He gripped her sides and began to pump her up and down as he drove his hips. Emerald's arms wrapped around his head to steady and root herself against the stimulation.

Emerald began to rock her hips to his rhythm... letting herself go. It was incredible. She was a fairly buxom girl and wanted him to enjoy her breasts as he satisfied them. Thus, she placed his head between them once more and moved his hands up to mess with them once again.

He massaged their shape and used his mouth to tease their nipples, either of his hands playing with the free breast as his other hand moved down to her waist and glided along her back, sending chills through her.

Mercury could feel her back arching more and more as they continued and Emerald began to gasp and moan at a louder level, passerby being able to hear if they were to walk by the room, but there was virtually no one in the sanctum, so they didn't care.

Mercury could feel Emerald's back arching further as they kept going and whispered to Emerald, "Go ahead. Cum. Don't fight it."

There was something in Mercury's voice that got to Emerald and it just made her weaker to him. The way his breath tickled her neck and chest. She could feel the building pressure in her core, the heat within her spreading through her body as they both kept pumping.

Mercury told her, "Emerald... you're... so beautiful... right now..."

Emerald's darker skinned body and red eyes in the moon's light were really turning Mercury on. He pushed himself forward and overwhelmed Emerald. He held her arms above her head, removing a large portion of her ability to remain rooted as he drove into her deeply.

Mercury was going to break her if he kept it up. His dick kept pounding her insides and kept hitting all of her spots. Emerald's legs wrapped around Mercury, granting him even better access to her cavern. He continued thrusting as he felt Emerald tighten before she finally came, releasing a loud moan witheld behind her lips.

Emerald no longer cared. She began to yell, "Yes! Come on! Make my mind go blank! Come on, Mercury!"

Mercury grit his teeth. Should he... use his legs? Like... _REALLY... use them?_ Fuck it. He went for it. Mercury began to move quicker with more force and was drilling Emerald in the same one spot.

Her wet pussy kept the motion smooth and Emerald cried out, "Oh... Yes! Oh! M-Mercury! Fu-Mercury! Harder!"

Mercury nodded and just kept going, Emerald eventually cumming just before he did.

They were both left breathing heavily and Emerald told Mercury, "That... was... intense..."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek, "Maybe you should act more vulnerable around me more often."

Emerald slugged her partner's arm audibly and he exclaimed, "Hey! Just a joke!"

She giggled and kissed his neck, "I know. I just like teasing you."

Emerald wrapped her arms around Mercury and shortly after, fell asleep. He kissed the top of her head and also wrapped his arms around her, joining her in the ether.


	7. Chapter 07

**Chapter 07**

 **Tricks and Treats**

Full of Energy

Munsell Regent X Neon Katt (OC X OG)

 **A/N:** Hello, once again. Bit late for a Halloween chapter... by like... three weeks. But whatever. I couldn't figure out the song and I didn't want to scrap it. Sorry. But, here we are once again. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing.-

-I get a message from Neon while I'm back at home. We've been exploring this relationship a lot for the past few months and that night we spent at the hotel together was only the start. It was only like... three weeks before the Fall, so we didn't have much time to do much more, but now that I've been working for Akamuro with my team, I have had several resources available to keep up with her and go on other dates. Also, improving my skill with my brother's teleportation trick helps.

The message from Neon reads, 'Hey, Sparky. I was wondering if you were free this weekend.'

I respond, 'Yeah, sure. I'm not working or too busy for you, Kitten.'

I receive a picture from Neon in a white turtleneck sweater, her hair in a singular poofy ponytail, 'I've been getting lonely... I want to see you again.'

I chuckle and respond with a picture of myself in my room in front of my computer, 'I want to see you too.'

She responds with a picture of her blowing a kiss to the camera, 'When is the soonest you can come to my apartment?'

I reply, 'Heck... now if you'd have me.'

She sends another picture of herself with her hair down and splayed around her on the couch, the camera looking down on her. She must be holding it up with her tail as she's posing with her two hands next to her face, posing as a cat, 'I'd love if you could right now. Bring a costume too. We'll be doing something for All Hallow's Eve.'

I get up and pack a bag and take a picture, 'Alright, see you soon, love.'

I prepare my bag and get changed into a black, long-sleeve, undershirt and a tan shirt with a black version of my emblem on the back and one on the chest with a dark brown pair of pants and slip on one of my lighter winter jackets that's black and strap Gold Omen to my side with my two battery carriers. In my bag, I put my old Goldshroud outfit. I call out to my brother, "Sterling, I'm headed out to pay Neon a visit!"

He responds from his study, "Alright! I won't expect you back for a while, so don't be offended when there isn't any food ready for you to eat when you get back!"

I text Neon after using Gold Omen to make a pentagram of energy in the ground of our backyard, 'On my way.'

I select a picture from my Scroll's album and find a picture of her apartment. I pick it and focus on the screen and appear in the center of Neon's living room.

It's a very modern apartment with white walls and black window frames. One would expect someone as colorful as Neon to do the same with their furniture and home, but not her. Neon does it so that she stands out more. Because she's unique. I feel her arms come around me from behind and hug my torso. I feel her lips on the side of my neck and it sends a chill through my body as she wraps her arms around me. She smoothly moves over to where she's in front of me and kisses along the collar she gave me, the bell on hers ringing only the slightest the entire time.

I ask her, "Do you want to hit the town?"

Neon nods and lets me go before moving down the hall, "Yeah! Let me get changed into something cute, first."

I wait on the couch for her to finish changing and she walks back out in a white jacket with black pants and brown longboots that go up to her mid-thigh. Neon's hair is tied into her two signature puffs except their sticking out of the bottom part of a grey beanie she's wearing. I blush a little and she giggles, "I knew you'd like it."

I stand up and Neon hugs me around the right arm and holds my hand in her left hand. She leads the way to her front door and we step out, Neon locking the door behind us.

The city's beautiful, covered in snow, buildings seeming to grow out of it, being white in their material. It's weird to see them decorated in black, orange, and purple. The white really pronounces all of the ornaments and lights. We walk arm-in-arm and I look at Neon. Her hair and eyes are the only brightly colored features about her along with her cheeks in the cold. Neon notices me looking at her and the red in her cheeks becomes a shade brighter and larger, "Wh-What are you staring at?"

She's uncharacteristically nervous and I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her tighter to me, "Just how beautiful you are, Neon."

Neon rests her head against my shoulder and I kiss her crown, "So where are we going? You live here, after all."

She giggles, "Yeah, well you've visited so much so you probably know this place enough."-

-I take us to get an order of ten mild and lemon pepper boneless wings and bring it back to her apartment to avoid walking back later in the evening. I take off my jacket and Neon removes her cold weather gear. I put the wings on the table and grab a cola from her fridge before sitting down and popping a mild wing into my mouth. Neon asks, "What's your costume, Sparky?"

I tell her, "Nope. I'm eatin'. Nothing interrupts dinnertime."

She gives me a begging face and I tell her, "No. No. You cannot pull out that look right now."

I spoil Neon too much. The Faunus girl pouts and I sigh. She's an incredible being and that's practically why I give her whatever she wants. I eat two more wings and tell her, "Fine. I'll get changed..."

She lets out a cheer and I exclaim, "but you must get changed, too!"

Neon pecks my lips, telling me, "That was the plan, Sparky!"

She runs off into her room with a rainbow trail and I step over to my bag. Neon calls out, "READY!" and I respond, "Calm down! I have yet to even touch my costume."

I can feel her go silent and pout and I chuckle as I take off my shirt and put on a band shirt from Goldshroud's 'Glory' album, an ace of diamonds with two mirrored black crowns inside. I put on Ramses's jacket and slide on the gloves and put on my autographed mask.

Neon's never seen me in it because she wasn't at last year's costume party that I hosted. I call out, "Alright. You're good!"

She bolts into the living room and I blush behind the mask. Her hair is down and she's in a glowing-trimmed cyberdiva cat version of a certain idol that... I... would't happen to know...

OR LISTEN TO!

Ehem... or listen to.

Her emerald eyes are dazzling with amazement as she's lost in my outfit. She asks, "Wha-... Who... are you?"

I respond, "Goldshroud's lead singer. Ramses Apollo."

She's processing what I just said and realizes, "So does that mean you have a song written for me?"

She presses against me and raises a brow, "Hmm? Hmm...?"

My heart rate picks up and I exclaim, "Yea-YES! Just sit down... or something..."

Neon pushes me down onto the couch behind me and sits in my lap, leaning against me, her head against my shoulder, lightly telling me, "I'd like to hear it, then."

My right arm is around Neon's back on the armrest, her tail wrapping around my wrist. I can sense her affection through her brainwaves and she's blushing a little. She wraps her arms around my upper bicep and I pull out my Scroll and connect it to her speakers in the apartment. I managed to convince Sterling to play piano and guitar to compose a song for me and I press 'Play' on my Scroll, the screen glowing 'Atom Bomb'.

It's a rocker song with a jazzy pace and I begin singing for her after some intro music.-

- _End of a lifetime, reset my heart_

 _Shocked my system, gave me a start_

 _Nuclear fission, emitting, my_ soul

 _Feel that love burning, losing control_

 _Girl, you dropped me so hard, like an atom bomb_

 _Dropped me so hard that I fell in love... with you_

 _With you_

 _With you... are my flame, my lighting spark_

 _I might explode, like a dead quasar_... _for you..._

 _Do anything for you_ -

 _-Feel like I'd burn out of control w _ithout you__

 _Without you, m _y nuclear core__

 _You make me more_

 _My Atom Bomb Girl..._ -

- _Help me see-ee_

 _Infinity-y_

 _Would you?_

 _Would you... be my serenity?_

 _Set this burnin' flame at ease?_

 _Feel like... I'd burn out of control_

 _Without you_

 _Without... you..._

 _My nuclear core.._.

 _You make me more..._

 _My... Atom Bomb... Girl..._ -

-When I finish, Neon's flustered red and her tail still wrapped around my wrist has gotten tighter. Not painful... very affectionate. Her brainwaves are crazy fluctuating on what to do and her heart is pounding. Just to sense her reaction to me is enough to get my heart racing a little. She moves her arms around my neck, her cheek against mine and I can feel her body radiating heat. She uses her tail to guide my right wrist, my hand moving along her back as she pleases and I move my left arm around her.

We're laying down on the couch, our bodies angled up by the armrest, my body on top of Neon's as we hold each other. I ask her, "Cat got your tongue, Kitten?"

Neon giggles and then I see a seductive glint in her eyes. She brings her face to mine and presses her lips against my mask where my mouth would be as a tease. I so long to feel our breath exchange... those soft lips pressing against mine. She's becoming very passionate with her one-sided kiss and I'm breathing a little heavier on the other side. She giggles and tells me, "I think you want this cat to have yours."

I nod weakly and she adjusts her hands to the rear part of my mask, composed of black leather, and undoes the heavy Velcro holding it together, pulling off my gold and black visage. I go to kiss her lips and she pulls back, her tail wrapping around my other wrist, constraining my hands.

Neon wags a finger as she rubs her thigh between my legs, "Nuh-uh. You always overwhelm me with your Semblane's stimulation when we do it. My turn for once."

Neon kisses and licks my neck and ear lobe, a few light nibbles dispersed within her actions and my breathing becomes heavier, "Well, you do when we do bondage. You remember the first time we did it in the hotel? The times after that?"

She nods and tells me, "Yeah... but you were willing then. You never tell me when you're going to use your Semblance. You use me and leave me such a mess."

Underneath me, Neon looks immensely cute in her costume with her flustered blush. I ask her, "Does... it bother you that much?"

She turns her head sideways and stops messing with me. Neon's silent and I ask her, lightly kissing her exposed neck, "We can do it... without my Semblance... if you'd like to try it out. Kitten?"

She moans lightly and unwraps her tail for me to freely move, "Oh... Sparky... You always know what to say..."

I sit up after being released and remove my hands from behind her, unloading Amon's battery. I tell her, "Just tell me what you want and I'll do it."

Neon's still flustered, "...How... about... bondage again?"

I nod, taking her seriously, "Sure. Where, with what?"

Neon laughs and sits up, hugging me around the neck, "I was just kidding... though I am glad that you're willing..."

The girl moves her hands to my jacket and removes it, along with the gloves on my hands and presses herself against me, kissing me gently along the neck, then jawline, cheeks, and lastly, my lips. She places my hands on her waist as she keeps her soft, tasty lips against mine. She moves them around from her waist to her breasts and I get the picture, keeping my hands moving between them. She reaches her hands down to the bottom of my shirt and peels it up and off my body.

Neon clamps her mouth onto my neck, just beneath my battery collar. She leaves her mark, something I'd seldom ever hide, and tells me, her head lying down against my shoulder, her face against my neck as she tells me, her breath grazing my neck, "Take me to my bed."

I nod and wrap my arms around her and pick up her thin frame, Neon wrapping her legs around my waist as I bring us to her bedroom. I lay her down on her bed and I fully admire her body and costume. Firstly, she's wearing a white, two-piece, skin-tight suit with glowing turquoise line trim under everything. It has a gap between the waist and the bottom of her ribs, exposing her stomach partially. The suit has a hexagonal overlay on a very small scale, probably making it very formfitting and also of quite the price. She has boots on that go all the way up to her mid-thigh, a turquoise cat footprint on the bottom of each boot, the boots with their own glowing lines.

Neon's wearing a white skirt with a turquoise line running along the bottom all around and an unzipped, tight jacket that goes to her mid-ribs with turquoise stripes on the sleeves, turquoise buttons, and the bottom opening of the jacket. She's wearing long gloves with a glowing line leading to her middle and ring fingers, the others missing and glowing at the top of the sleeves of the gloves with a paw print in the palms. She has a pair of cat ears the same color as her hair with glowing turquoise insides.

Neon attempts to hide herself, adjusting her body to where her waist is sideways, legs curled in a little bit. She has an arm across her stomach and the other across her chest, her face slightly turned, not directly facing me, her face is glowing red. She's beautiful with her eyes half-lidded, giving me a sideways emerald glance that she takes away before lightly saying, "I di-didn't think I'd fe-feel this embarrassed... But now... tha-that we're here..."

I take my boots off and undo my belt and climb onto the bed with her, "Well, you didn't think it was awkward for me to put on my Goldshroud outfit?"

I begin to remove her boots and slide my hands up her legs, feeling the material of her suit. I squeeze her thighs and spread her legs and Neon covers her face, "Uh... why does this feel so embarrassing?"

Neon's so cute, being uncharacteristically timid and her voice somewhat wavering. I lean myself in and gently remove her hands. I tell her, "It's because I love you, Kitten."

I kiss her neck, the collar jiggling, "Because I love your body."

I kiss her jaw, "Because you love my touch."

I kiss her cheek, "Because you love me..."

I hold my face in front of hers, gazing into those emerald eyes, "Because... we love each other..."

Neon nods and leans in the rest of the way, pressing her lips to mine, the both of us closing our eyes. We lean into each other and I can feel her breasts against my chest and her crotch pressing into mine. I ask her when we finish the kiss, "Can... I take off your costume?"

She nods, laying back down with her arms across her stomach, giving me that seductive gaze. The one that draws my breath a little longer, my heart race a little faster, my lust a little stronger. I grab her hands and lightly pull at the gloves. Neon lets her arms limp a little bit to allow me to pull off the gloves. Her suit's top goes to her wrists and I feel her hands, massaging them for a moment or two. I tell her, "Your hands are soft."

She squeezes my hands in hers and tells me, "Yours feel strong, Sparky."

I kiss her right wrist and up to her neck and she giggles, "You're sweet."

I bring her to a sitting position before I reach my hands to her jacket and pull it away from her from the back, constraining her wrists and forcing her chest forward. Neon exclaims, "What're you-!?"

I interrupt by grabbing her taill with my right hand and molest it, Neon's small chest apearing to be testing the stretch limits of the suit. I tell her, "Pleasuring you with some bondage."

I leave her be after a few more moments and reach a hand for the fake cat ears and she stops me, "No! I mean... I... I-I like them."

I nod and begin to peel off her suit, doing it slowly to tease her more. Underneath the suit, she's been wearing bright neon-pink furry underwear, almost the same shade as her hair. I lay Neon back down in front of me and bend forward, my lips pressing to the space between her breasts. I kiss down further and kiss her naval after lying down after putting her legs over my shoulders.

I move further down and slip my hands under the straps of her panties. Neon moans and shifts her hips, "C'mon, Sparky! Stop teasing!"

I blow the inside of her thighs and kiss her through the material. Neon jolts and tries to buck her hips. I pull back and she looks at me with weak eyes, "C'mon Sparky... I can't take anymore... I want you..."

I nod, "Alright... I'll stop."

I pull away her panties and remove her bra. I remove my underwear and pants and we're both there on her bed, naked. I lay back down with my head between her legs and begin to lick, kiss, and nibble all of the parts of her sex. She moves her hands down to the back of my head and moans and says through heavier breaths, "M-Munsell! Th-That's it!"

I keep pleasuring Neon with my mouth until she cums, lapping it up as she rides the high. I can sense the jolts going through her body and kiss up her body until I have one of her breasts in my mouth, the other in my hand as I nibble and fondle the nubs that are her nipples. I chuckle, "Seems like you're quite excited..."

I become face to face with her and she's flush red. She suddenly presses herself against me and keeps going, pinning my arms by the wrists a little above my head and tells me, "My turn."

I gulp and feel her tail wrap around my dick. Neon brings her face to my collar and undoes it with her mouth and kisses around my neck, collar, cheek, and ears, giggling, "Excited, Sparky?"

I nod, trying to speak, "Ye-Yeah! Hard n-not to be when you-you've got such a wond-nderful girlfriend."

She blushes a little and brings her face to mine and kisses me as she keeps pumping my dick as she rubs her sex against it. I can't... take... much more...

Neon's tongue enters my mouth and I'm caught off-guard, the girl dominating me in two ways. I can't handle any more. I cum and Neon pulls away for breath, a slight strand of saliva connecting us.

Neon asks me, gently grinding herself against my currently-sensitive dick, "Hey... can you use your Semblance?"

I'm surprised, "I thought you didn't want me to use it."

She blushes deeply and tells me, "I'm just... really hot down there... in my core... and I know that'll be the only way to calm it down..."

I nod and sit up like her. I magnetize a battery to my left arm and load it in. I run my fingers along her sides and she shivers at their lightly charged touch. I tell her, "I'll start it off slow this time... You tell me when to pick it up."

She nods and I move my right hand to the base of her tail and wrap my left arm around her upper back, pressing her small chest against mine. I kiss along her neck and my dick lying against the lips of her pussy. Each part of my body is emitting energy and Neon whispers, "Turn it up, Sparky."

I nod and increase the stimulation, Neon's arms wrapping around my back for some kind of anchor. I move my hand from her tail to her rear and pick her up to insert myself into her sex. Neon lets out a gasp once we connect and I sense what she wants.

Greedy.

More.

I move my hand back and begin to pump her tail as I grind my hips. I increase the charge and Neon's sensitivity. She doesn't hold back.

Neon yells, "Ple-lease Munsell! Give me... all of it! I wa-no! I NEED you to mess me.. up! Ravage... me... Make... me yours..."

I gulp at her honesty and the way her legs lock around my back, "Alright... I said what you wanted."

I magnetize the case to my left hand and absorb all of the energy and rapidly emit it into her body, everywhere we touch as I incresse her sensitivity. Her body jolts and spasms and I watch her face as she cums, her eyes rolled up a little, tongue lolled to the side, mouth agape.

Neon clamps down on me as she continues cumming and it seems like she's only getting tighter as I go on. I keep pumping her tail and push forward, her body against the bed while my hips continue moving, Neon continually moaning my name weakly. My hands ravage the rest of her body as I keep pegging her, feeling her cavern tighten more and more until finally I cum inside of her. I kiss her neck gently as we recover and Neon asks weakly, "Did you mean everything... in your song?"

I nod, "Every word, Neon."

She places herself on top of me and kisses me passionately and deeply. We part for air and she tells me, "I love you, Munsell."

I nod and kiss her neck, making her bell chime lightly, "And I love you, Neon."

We lay together like that for a few minutes before Neon tells me, "I got invited to a costume party and I'm allowed to bring another person. We could wash off... get ready and go... Do you want to?"

I nod, "Sure. Guess we can do some more in the shower..."

Neon giggles, "I'll see you there, Sparky."-


	8. Update

Hey, guys. Aldo7Aces here. Just putting this update out there to let you guys know I might be taking down 'Amiable Times'. I don't know, but I feel like some of my views, beliefs, and opinions have changed that contest keeping it up.

I still haven't fully decided but I wanted to put it out there so that those of you interested in that series aren't going, "What? Where'd it go?" if I were to make the final decision to delete it.

Enjoy your day, dear old friends. Hope you understand.


End file.
